Une Audience difficile, mais …
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Diaz a fait arrêter Oliver qui se retrouve accusé et donc le procès va débuter. Felicity est désemparé quand Oliver lui apprend qu'il risque la prison à vie, et tente le tout pour le tout pour sauver Oliver de ses requins. Le procureur Armand aux ordres de Diaz n'a qu'une idée en tête mais fera face à un adversaire de taille. Ma vision du 6.21. Attention Spoiler. Review Please


**Comme convenu lors de ma publication de mon OS basé sur le 6.14, voici ma vision du 6.21 qui ne sera diffusé ce soir, avec une VOSTFR demain.**

 **Amazing Destiny m'a contacté afin de savoir si elle pouvait publier le sien, vu qu'elle faisait intervenir Slade. Le mien sera bien entendu bien différent, étant donné qu'il ne porte pas sur la même idée.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir. Attention, Spoiler, reprise de certains éléments du Trailer.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une Review sur mon OS publié sur le 6.14.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Titre — Une Audience difficile, mais …**

Felicity avait quitté le Loft et laisser William en compagnie de Raisa. En sachant que son père venait de se faire arrêter par celui qui avait corrompu une grande partie des forces de Police, William avait peur de se retrouver seul et orphelin. Felicity l'avait rassuré, en lui disant que si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Oliver, elle serait là pour lui. La jeune femme savait que Oliver était seul face à cette situation et qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur Jean l'avocate de la famille Queen. Elle arriva rapidement là où était incarcéré Oliver, à savoir, le commissariat de Star City, là où se trouver Cayden James lors de son arrestation. Mais un des gardiens corrompus par Diaz se présenta devant elle !

\- Vous voulez quoi !?

\- Je suis Felicity Queen, je souhaite voir mon époux !

\- Aucun droit de visite, maintenant fichez le camp !

Felicity allait rétorquer quelque chose, quand une autre voix se fit entendre.

\- Je suis Jean Loring, l'avocate de Monsieur Queen et ce papier dit que Monsieur Queen a le droit de recevoir de la visite de son épouse et de sa famille !

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai des ordres!

\- Vous allez donc à l'encontre d'une décision du procureur général !

\- Laisse les passer, de toute façon, ça ne changera pas grand-chose vu que Queen ne sortira jamais de prison !

Aux dires de l'autre gardien, Felicity regarda Jean qui lui sourit en signe de réconfort. Et se rendit là où se trouver Oliver. En ouvrant la porte, le fait de le voir lui donna de la baume au cœur.

\- Felicity !?

\- Oliver !

Le gardien détacha Oliver avant de dire en ricanant.

\- Profitez bien de ces derniers moments d'intimités !

La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son époux qui enfouit immédiatement sa tête dans son cou, respirant la douce odeur émanant du gel douche Vanille qu'utilisait son épouse.

\- Je vais bien, tout va bien !

Felicity se laissa aller dans les bras d'Oliver, se disant que tout cela n'était qu'un simple cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller dans son lit et avec son époux à ses côtés. Oliver repoussa doucement sa belle et l'embrassa, baiser auquel Felicity répondit avec ardeur et passion, si bien que le manque de souffle les séparer.

\- Comment va William ?

\- Il a peur de se retrouver seul, même je l'ai rassuré, en lui disant que je serais là quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai peur de te perdre, plus que jamais. Lorsque je t'ai laissé à Nanda Parbat, je savais que j'allais élaborer un plan avec l'équipe pour te sortir de là, mais là… Je… L'équipe et John nous ont tourné le dos et j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Oliver l'attira alors à lui et lui murmurant dans son cou.

\- Felicity, ma chérie, je… Je risque la prison à vie.

Aux dires de son époux, Felicity se blottit un peu plus contre lui, lui murmurant.

\- Dire que tu as tout fait pour défendre cette ville et qu'à présent, elle te condamne !

\- Diaz avait tout prévu depuis le début et je ne serais pas surpris qu'il soit derrière l'enquête du FBI !

\- Et ce Russe que tu as sauvé sur l'île qui se retourne contre toi, c'est injuste.

\- Je sais mon ange, mais rassure-toi, tout ira bien ! Quoi qu'il se passe, je veux que tu sois forte comme tu l'as toujours été !

Felicity s'écarta de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable cette fois-ci, alors que je risque de te perdre.

\- Soit au moins forte pour Will. Quoiqu'il m'arrive, soit forte pour lui.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon amour.

Felicity embrassa avec ardeur Oliver comme s'il s'agissait de son tout dernier baiser avec lui. Oliver y répondit et sentit son épouse se serrer tout contre lui, et sentie sa peur. Lui-même avait peur de ne plus jamais la revoir et se rappela les paroles de Ra's al Ghul.

Flash-Back

\- Un jour Oliver, tout le monde te tournera le dos et tu te retrouveras seul, sans personne pour t'aider.

Flash-back

Oliver se demander si Ra's n'avait pas vu le futur.

\- Felicity, je veux que tu partes loin d'ici et que tu emmènes William avec toi.

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que quand Diaz aura eu ce qu'il voulait, il va s'en prendre à tous ceux qui ont travaillé pour Green Arrow, notamment John et toi. Speedy est en sécurité je ne sais où et je sais que Nyssa et Roy la protégeront.

\- Je refuse de te laisser seule Oliver. Ma vie, mon choix tu te souviens ?

\- Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu dire cela.

Felicity lui sourit avant de poursuivre.

\- De plus, John t'a laissé tombé en te faisant une scène parce que tu as repris ce que tu sais, donc Diaz peut très bien faire de lui ce qu'il veut.

\- Ma chérie, ne dit pas cela.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité et tu le sais Oliver.

Oliver caressa la joue de sa compagne avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Peu importe tout cela Felicity, je veux que tu quittes Star City avec William.

\- Non, je veux témoigner en ta faveur.

\- Non, surtout pas, je ne veux pas que tu approches la barre des témoins !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je refuse. Celui qui va s'occuper de l'accusation est le procureur Samir Armand qui est corrompu par Diaz et je refuse que tu tombes dans le piège.

\- D'accord, mais dans ce cas, laisse-moi être présente !

\- Chérie, s'il te plaît.

\- Oliver, quoi qu'il se passe dans le futur, je refuse de te laisser seul face à ces requins. Même si tous t'ont tourné le dos, moi je te resterai toujours fidèle quoi qu'il arrive.

 _L'attira à lui_ \- Merci mon ange !

Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser, jusqu'à ce que des coups à la porte soient donnés.

\- C'est certainement Jean.

\- OK

\- Jean bonjour !

\- Bonjour Oliver. Je suis désolé.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais.

\- Jean, quelles sont les chances d'Oliver ?

\- Étant donné que le principal témoin du procureur Armand était soi-disant Roy Harper et que celui-ci est censé être mort il y a trois ans, même s'il a changé d'identité afin de vivre une vie loin de Star City, on peut déjà dire que l'on a une longueur d'avance, étant donné qu'il n'y aura pas de témoignage. Après, j'ignore de quelle manière il va attaquer, mais il y a pas mal de preuves qui prouvent notamment que la photo sur laquelle tu apparais avec le costume de Green Arrow est un montage et certaines autres preuves prouvent qu'à certaines apparitions de Green Arrow, tu étais ailleurs.

\- OK, donc on a encore une chance.

\- Oui, après le procureur Armand est connu pour être tenace ! Donc il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il mette en place un stratagème pour te faire tomber Oliver.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le gardien de tout à l'heure.

\- Visite terminée, donc sortez !

\- Je suis avec mon client et l'on discute du procès !

\- Je m'en fiche de toute façon, rien ne sauvera Queen de la taule, alors vous sortez, où j'emploie la manière forte !

\- OK, nous sortons ! Oliver, courage !

\- Merci Jean !

Felicity se blotti dans les bras d'Oliver et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

En sortant du commissariat, Felicity fonça au repère afin d'y faire une chose qui pourrait détruire le procureur et sauver par la même occasion Oliver.

\- Je ne laisserais personne me séparer de toi Oliver. Même si tous t'ont tourné le dos, moi je te défendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie !

\- Bien parlé Felicity ! Je reconnais bien là, mon amie qui malgré aucune notion de combat m'a sauvé la vie en prenant une balle pour moi !

Felicity se retourna prêt à faire face à l'intrus, quand elle reconnut son amie.

\- Sara !? Mais tu n'étais pas…

\- En train de sauver le monde avec les Legends ? Si ! Mais quand j'ai appris que mon ex et ami risquait la prison à vie à cause d'un malade qui avait pris le contrôle de la ville, je suis venue au plus vite.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

Felicity se leva et serra son amie dans ses bras.

\- Au moins, je ne suis plus seule pour aider Oliver puisque tu es là !

\- Comment ça, tu n'es plus seule ? John, Thea et l'équipe ?

\- C'est une longue histoire ! Mais pour Thea, elle est partie avec Roy et Nyssa afin de détruire les deux autres puits de Lazare qui se trouve dans le reste du monde ! Quant à l'équipe et John, ils ont tourné le dos à Oliver !

\- Quoi mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- John n'a pas supporté que Oliver reprenne le costume de Green Arrow qui lui avait confié durant un temps afin de passer du temps avec William, quant à l'équipe, suite à un manque de confiance et au fait que l'un d'eux ait dénoncé Oliver au FBI, ils ont créé leur équipe de leur côté et ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec Oliver et moi.

\- Bande de salaud, ils méritent de mourir et rien d'autre !

\- Ils se planteront tout seuls. Pour le moment, il faut aider Oliver.

\- Compte sur moi pour t'aider.

\- Merci Sara !

Le jour de l'audience d'Oliver arriva et autant dire qu'il y avait une horde de journalistes qui attendait de connaître le verdict. Lorsque Felicity entra dans la salle, John vint vers elle, mais elle l'ignora ne voulant plus rien à faire avec cet homme qui avait trahi sa confiance. Sara fit son apparition peu après avoir vérifier quelque chose et se dirigea vers John qui fut surpris de la voir. Elle lui murmura tout bas pour que lui seul l'entende.

\- Si jamais Oliver ne s'en sort pas, crois-moi sur parole, même l'ARGUS ne pourra pas te protéger.

\- Ce sont des menaces !

\- Prends cela comme tu veux John Diggle !

\- Et là blondasse, laisse le tranquille, sinon, tu auras affaire à moi !

\- Tu ferais mieux de savoir à qui tu t'adresses le balafré ! Car même si je n'en fais plus partie, je reste Ta-er al-Sahfer de la Ligue des Assassins et tu n'es qu'un insecte face à moi !

Connaissance de nom la réputation de la Ligue des Assassins, Rene se rassit ne voulant pas faire de sa fille une orpheline. Dinah toisa Sara du regard, mais cela n'impressionnait pas Sara.

\- Alors c'est toi qui a prit ma relève et celle de ma sœur en tant que Black Canary. Et dire qu'à présent tu tournes le dos à Oliver pour une histoire de vengeance. C'est minable de la part d'une soi-disant justicière !

Sara ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et rejoignit Felicity.

\- C'est qui celle-là John ?

\- La cadette de Laurel, qui fut Black Canary. Elle fut un temps sur Lian Yu avec Oliver avant d'être recueillis par Nyssa et la Ligue des Assassins.

\- Aussi arrogante que sa sœur, ça ne m'étonne guère !

\- Un conseil, ne là provoque pas, parce que c'est une combattante hors pair. Même Oliver avait du mal à la battre !

Oliver fit son entrée menottée ce qui fit mal à Felicity de le voir ainsi. Lorsque ce dernier-là vit, il lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et fut surpris de voir Sara qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il comprit dans le regard de son amie qu'elle le soutiendrait.

Le juge arriva dans le tribunal et tous se levaient avant de s'asseoir de nouveau.

\- Bien, procès No. 11-19-41-73 opposant Oliver Queen à Star City. Oliver Queen est représenté par Maître Jean Loring quand à la ville est représenté par le procureur Armand.

\- Oui votre honneur !

\- Bien. Maître Armand, veuillez appeler votre premier témoin.

\- J'appelle à la barre, Madame Felicity Queen.

\- Quoi !? Jean…

\- Objection votre honneur, il n'a jamais été convenu que Madame Queen se retrouve à la barre des témoins !

\- Et alors, Maître Loring, où est le problème ?

\- Le problème Maître Armand, est que Madame Queen est l'épouse de mon client et qu'elle n'a jamais demandé à être un témoin !

\- Approchez tous les deux !

Les deux avocats quitter leur place afin de se présenter devant le bureau du juge qui mit sa main sur le micro.

\- Monsieur le Juge, la femme de mon client n'a pas à répondre à la barre des témoins !

\- Justement si, vu qu'elle est son épouse, elle doit être au courant de tout !

\- C'est un piège pour discréditer mon client !

\- Maître Loring, l'épouse de votre client a-t-elle signé une déclaration comme quoi elle refusait d'être un témoin dans cette affaire ?

\- Non mais…

Retirant sa main du micro

\- Alors objection rejetée ! Madame Queen, venait nous rejoindre je vous prie.

Oliver se leva.

\- Il n'est pas question que ma femme témoigne !

\- Monsieur Queen, veuillez vous asseoir où j'ajourne le procès ! De toute façon, votre femme n'a signé aucun document mentionnant qu'elle refuse d'être interrogée, donc l'affaire est clause !

Oliver allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais il sentit la main de Felicity saisir la sienne et lui dit d'une voix douce et faible.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver, tout se passera bien !

Oliver bien qu'inquiet, acquiesça et suivit Felicity du regard. Felicity prêta serment et s'installa.

\- Bien, Madame Queen, décliner votre identité !

\- Vous venez de la faire vous-même Monsieur le procureur !

\- Répondez à la question Madame ! _Termina la Juge_

\- Je me nomme Felicity Queen !

\- Votre nom complet de jeune fille !

\- Felicity Megan Smoak !

\- Bien, alors Madame Smoak, Queen

 _L'interrompant_ \- Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Madame Queen !

Le Procureur Armand s'approcha d'elle et lui dit d'une voix ferme et basse.

\- Je sais que vous tentez de me déstabiliser, mais ça ne marchera pas !

Felicity répondit alors à haute voix.

\- Loin de moi cette idée Monsieur le Procureur ! Je ne cherche en aucun cas à vous déstabiliser comme vous venez de me dire, je veux juste que vous évitiez des erreurs me concernant !

Des brouhahas s'élevaient dans la salle. Oliver quant à lui fut fier de ce que faisait son épouse.

\- Silence ! _S'adressant à Felicity_ Madame, cessait vos enfantillages je vous pris !

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur le Juge, ce n'est en aucun cas des enfantillages ! Je reprends juste le Procureur Armand qui fait une erreur sur mon nom.

\- Maître Armand, faites attention à ce que vous dites.

\- Bien Monsieur le Juge. _À lui-même_ Espèce de garce !

Le Procureur se reprit et commença.

\- Bien, Madame Queen, vous êtes native de Las Vegas et diplômé du MIT en deux mille neuf puis vous avez intégré l'entreprise Queen Consolidated. Pouvons-nous en connaître les raisons ?

\- C'est très simple, Queen Consolidated étant en pleine expansion sur le plan international, il m'offrait un poste qui convenait à mes compétences.

\- Et comment avez-vous rencontré Monsieur Queen ?

\- Son beau-père, Monsieur Walter Steele était devenu le CEO de Queen Consolidated après la disparition de Robert Queen l'a envoyé au département informatique afin que je l'aide pour régler une panne avec son ordinateur portable.

\- Et que contenait cet ordinateur ?

\- Monsieur le procureur, en tant que simple employé à cette époque, je ne me serais pas permise d'aller fouiller dans l'ordinateur de mon boss pour mon plaisir personnel. Mais pour votre information, sachez qu'un vilain virus empêcher le bon fonctionnement de cet ordinateur portable. _Dit-elle en souriant_

\- Dans ce cas, comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez devenu en deux mille treize la secrétaire de Monsieur Queen quand celui-ci est devenu CEO !

\- Assistante exécutive je vous prie, cela est différent ! Et pour répondre à votre question, Oliver et moi étions devenus amis et suite à ce qui s'était produit avec sa mère, il n'avait plus trop confiance en certaines personnes. Il m'a demandé de devenir son assistante ce que j'ai accepté.

\- Sacré promotion que vous aviez eue à ce moment-là !

\- Objection, sans rapport !

\- Accepté.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire qu'elle était la raison de votre visite en Russie ?

\- Objection, sans rapport avec cette affaire !

\- Objection rejetée, continuer !

\- Oliver souhaitait se rendre en Russie afin de voir par lui-même les installations des locaux de son entreprise qui se trouvait en Russie !

\- C'est étrange, étant donné que j'ai là un document rédigé d'un témoin qui souhaite rester anonyme, mentionnant que le véritable but de ce voyage était de sauver Lyla Michaels agent de l'ARGUS qui était emprisonné dans une prison de haute sécurité. De même que Monsieur Queen a fait appel à la mafia russe afin de connaître l'endroit où cette femme était enfermée !

Le procureur Armand tendit le document au juge qui l'examina. Oliver dit à son avocate d'intervenir, mais Felicity fut plus rapide.

\- Votre honneur, ce que le procureur Armand oubli de dire, c'est que ce document d'un soi-disant témoin qui souhaite rester anonyme, se prénomme très certainement Anatoly Knyazev qui est l'ancien chef de la mafia russe, la Solntsevskaya Bratva, et donc un ennemi des États-Unis qui est en ce moment sur le territoire Américain et qui était allié à Cayden James, le cyber terroriste qui a escroqué la ville de soixante-dix millions de dollars, argent qui a disparu, on ne sait où étant donné que le comptable de la banque de Corto Maltese à fait savoir a mon époux, Maire de la ville que le compte avait été clôturé !

De nouveau des brouhahas s'élevaient dans la salle, si bien que le Juge dû à nouveau demander le silence.

\- Maître Armand, j'exige des explications sur ce que vient de dévoiler Madame Queen. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Je… Je…

Devant ce que Felicity venait de dévoiler, le procureur Armand fut pris de court, mais se reprit.

\- Je l'ignorais votre honneur, étant donné que ce document a été déposé ce matin au secrétariat de mon cabinet.

\- Donc cela ne consiste en aucun cas une pièce à conviction, surtout si elle fut rédigée par un ennemi ! Nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Oui votre honneur.

\- Bien, avez-vous d'autre question ?

\- Euh oui.

Le procureur fit demi-tour et regarda ses notes afin de voir quelle question poser puis revint à la charge.

\- Madame Queen, cela fait combien de temps que vous connaissez Oliver Queen ?

\- Cela fait six ans.

\- OK et, savez-vous quel type d'homme il était avant de réapparaître mystérieusement après avoir disparu durant cinq ans ?

\- Si vous parlez des ragots qui étaient écrits dans ces torchons de journaux, oui j'étais au courant. Mais j'ai pour habitude de ne pas juger les gens via des articles ridicules !

\- Vous a-t-il déjà trompé ?

\- Objection, sans rapport !

\- Accordé.

\- Savez-vous que votre époux est celui qui se fait appeler depuis six ans The Hood, The Vigilante, The Arrow puis Green Arrow ?

\- Si je vous suis, vous me demander si l'homme avec qui je suis marié et avec lequel je suis censé passer mes nuits est bien Oliver Queen qui se trouve accusé de quelque chose de complètement ridicule où un autre homme puisque selon vous, mon mari habillé en Robin des Bois sauterait de toit en toit !

\- Nous avons la preuve qu'il est Green Arrow !

\- Vous savez Monsieur le procureur, de nos jours, il est très facile de faire un montage photo. Cela serait un jeu d'enfant pour moi de mettre votre tête sur une photo de Green Arrow en vous faisant passer pour ce dernier !

\- Nous ne parlons pas de moi là, mais de votre mari qui est un assassin.

 _Se levant_ \- Objection votre honneur, Maître Armand affirme quelque chose dans le but de déstabiliser le témoin.

\- Retenu. Maître Armand calmez-vous et évitez ce genre de remarque.

\- Veuillez m'excuser.

Felicity sourit de voir que le procureur corrompu par Diaz commencera à perdre patience et à s'énerver !

\- Madame Queen, est-ce que votre époux est celui qu'il prétend être !

\- J'ignore ce que vous souhaitez que je vous réponde, mais sachez que depuis que mon époux est Maire de Star City et depuis que nous sommes fiancés et mariés, après son travail à la Marie, il rentrait tous les soirs à la maison où nous dînons avec William, le fils de mon époux, passant la soirée en famille avant de rejoindre notre lit. Donc sachez que si Olivier était véritablement le justicier de Star City, qui entre parenthèses à rendu de nombreux service à la ville et rendu la ville et les Glades plus sûrs, je le saurais.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que j'ai le sommeil très sensible le moindre froissement de drap me réveille !

Déstabilisé par Felicity, le procureur Armand regarda une nouvelle fois ses notes afin de voir comment gagner ce procès et enfermer Oliver Queen à vie.

\- Maître Armand, avez-vous terminé avec Madame Queen ?

 _Parcourant ses notes_ \- J'ai encore une question votre honneur !

\- Madame Queen, connaissez-vous ce jeune homme ? _Dit-il en montrant une photo de Roy_

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, ce jeune homme était le petit ami de la sœur d'Oliver durant un certain temps !

 _Se tournant vers l'assemblée_ \- Jeune homme qui est mort en se faisant passer pour Green Arrow !

\- Il est mort dites-vous ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il avait quitté Star City il y a des années ! Ah mais non, c'est vrai, ce pauvre Roy Harper a été kidnappé et rouer de coup par les forces de police de Star City à votre demande Monsieur le Procureur afin qu'il témoigne contre mon époux.

\- Quoi, vous osez m'accuser d'avoir orchestré un enlèvement ?

\- Voyez-vous votre honneur et membre du jury, j'ai avec moi la preuve que Roy Harper a subi des sévices graves dans le seul but de faire avoué à tous, que mon époux ici présent, est Green Arrow.

\- Pfuu, foutaise, étant donné que Roy Harper ne s'est pas présenté à ma convocation !

\- Il n'est donc plus mort comme vous dites ?

Le Procureur Armand se rendit compte de son erreur !

et Felicity sourit.

\- Votre honneur, voici la preuve de mes dires ! _Felicity tendit au juge une clé USB_ Il vous suffit de la mettre sur n'importe quel ordinateur étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un fichier vidéo. Et sachez qu'en cas de soucis, je possède une sauvegarde !

Le Juge fit le nécessaire et sur l'écran de la salle, apparut la vidéo que venait de lancer l'adjoint du juge, vidéo sur laquelle, on voyait Roy se faire tabasser par deux policiers.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Je vais vous expliquer votre honneur !

À la voix qui venait de se manifester, tous furent surpris de voir Laurel faire son entrée dans le tribunal.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Pardonnez-moi pour cette intrusion votre honneur, je me nomme Laurel Lance et je fus il y a quelques années maintenant Avocate et assistante du procureur. Et cette vidéo que vous voyez est… La vérité.

Oliver, Felicity mais aussi Quentin furent soulagés des dires de cette Laurel venant d'une autre Terre.

\- Je vois. Maître Armand, avez-vous d'autre question ?

\- Non, votre honneur.

\- Bien !

Armand regagner sa place en lançant à l'avocat d'Oliver.

\- Le témoin est à vous !

\- Je n'ai pas de question votre honneur !

\- Bien, Madame Queen, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. Maître Loring, avez-vous un témoin à appeler à la barre ?

\- Oui votre honneur, j'appelle Mademoiselle Laurel Lance !

Comme Felicity avant, Laurel prêta serment avant de rejoindre le siège où se trouver Felicity.

\- Mademoiselle Lance, vous êtes censé être morte, mais vous avez dit que vous aviez été emprisonnée pendant deux ans, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, quand je me suis réveillé, je ne savais pas où j'étais et quand je hurlais au secours, ce n'était que l'écho qui me répondait.

\- Avez-vous vu vos ravisseurs ?

\- Non, car il portait un masque, j'ignore s'il était seul !

\- Comment vous êtes-vous enfuis ?

\- Comme vous le savez, je suis Black Canary et après avoir repris des forces, j'ai cherché une issue, issue qui s'est ouverte à moi lorsque l'on m'a apporté à manger.

\- En effet, sur votre pierre tombale, le maire de Star City, mon client Monsieur Queen l'avait fait écrire et avait érigé une statue à votre effigie, d'où cette question. Comme Oliver Queen savait que vous étiez Black Canary ?

\- Parce qu'en sauvant Felicity d'un criminel un jour, j'ai appelé Oliver et je lui ai dit.

\- Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

Laurel regarda Oliver et répondit avec un sourire.

\- Il fut fier de moi, tout comme mon père et ma sœur cadette !

\- Il vous est donc arrivé de travailler avec Green Arrow, vous que vous faisiez équipe, savez-vous qui il est vraiment ?

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Est-ce mon client ?

De nouveau, Laurel regarda Oliver puis son regard se porta sur son père et sa sœur.

\- Non, il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'Oliver Queen !

Le procureur Armand fut furieux de voir qu'elle ne se tenait pas au plan initial et lui fit un signe qu'elle ignora.

C'est à ce moment-là que les parties du toit vitré explosèrent faisant apparaître Green Arrow lui-même à la surprise de tous, et en particulier d'Oliver qui avait remarqué à son entrée dans le tribunal que John était présent.

À la surprise générale, le Green Arrow qui venait d'apparaître retira sa capuche pour montrer son visage, visage qui surprit Oliver étant donné que devant lui se trouver son ami décédé il y a cinq ans, Tommy Merlyn !

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Armand fut surpris de l'apparition de ce Green Arrow qu'il savait faux !

\- C'est un stratagème monté de toutes pièces par Oliver Queen, afin de sortir gracié de ce tribunal et…

Mais Armand n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un flèche vient se loger dans son épaule le faisant hurler de douleur !

\- Je suis Green Arrow. Oliver Queen ici présent ne l'a jamais été. Cela est d'ailleurs bien stupide et ridicule de le croire, étant donné qu'à part jouer les play-boys milliardaire et fanfaron, il ne sait en aucun cas se battre !

Les forces de Police firent leur apparition afin d'arrêter Green Arrow qui à l'aide d'une flèche grappin s'échappa par le toit.

\- Attraper le !

Les forces de police quittèrent le tribunal afin de se lancer à la poursuite de Green Arrow. Une fois le calme revenu dans le tribunal, le juge questionna les avocats des deux parties.

\- D'autres témoins ?

\- Pas pour moi, votre honneur !

\- Maître Armand ?

 _Bafouillant_ \- Non… Non , votre honneur.

\- Bien, le jury va donc délibérer concernant ce procès et la décision sera donnée à deux heures cette après-midi précisément. _Donnant un cou de maillet_ La séance est levé !

Tous sortirent de la salle. Felicity resta en retrait loin de ses anciens amis en compagnie de Sara.

\- C'est toi pour l'apparition ?

Sara sourie à son amie avant de lui murmurer d'une voix faible.

\- Un ami me devait une faveur !

\- Mais c'était vraiment ?

\- Disons que voyageait dans l'univers et à d'autre époque peuvent parfois avoir du bon ! _Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil_

\- Barry !?

Sara acquiesça avant de sourire à Felicity et de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

\- Rassure-toi, ton époux va te revenir !

\- J'espère, au moins pour William.

\- Il t'a fait une promesse lors de votre mariage n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait toujours.

\- Alors rassure-toi, tout va bientôt se terminer.

Le moment de délibération du jury arriva. L'un des jurys donna au juge leur décision.

\- Monsieur Queen, Maître Loring !

Oliver se leva ainsi que son avocat.

\- Concernant les accusations contre vous Monsieur, la cour vous déclare, non coupable.

Felicity respira de soulagement, cela était enfin terminé.

\- Néanmoins, malgré tout, vous ne pourrez reprendre votre poste de Maire de Star City, en êtes-vous conscient ?

\- Oui votre honneur, de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de reprendre mon mandat et laisser mon adjoint Monsieur Quentin Lance à ma place.

 _Donnant un coup de maillet_ \- Bien, dans ce cas, la séance est levée !

Felicity fit le tour et se jette dans les bras de son époux.

\- C'est fini, tout est terminé mon ange.

\- J'ai eu si peur.

 _L'embrassant dans le cou_ \- Je le sais !

En voyant Sara arrivée, Oliver se sépara de Felicity afin de prendre son amie dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon de te revoir. Merci d'avoir soutenu Felicity.

\- Je t'en prie Ollie, quand j'ai su ce qu'il se passait, je suis venue aussitôt, je ne pouvais pas te laisser affronté cela et vue l'état des choses, j'ai bien fait !

\- Rentrons, William doit être impatient te revoir.

\- Tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis impatiente de connaître ton mini toi.

Tous trois éclataient de rire et sortirent de la salle d'audience où John et l'autre équipe les attendaient. Rene lui dit amèrement.

\- Tu t'en es sorti pour finir, je me demande bien pourquoi !

\- Oliver, peut-on discuter ?

\- John, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi, ni avec vous !

\- Oliver !

\- Non John ! Que tu ne m'es pas soutenu, je m'en fiche, mais tu aurais au moins pu soutenir Felicity que tu as toujours considéré comme une sœur !

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit Cutis, nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec vous et idem pour Helix Dynamics ! À partir de maintenant, mon associé est Oliver.

Sur ses mots, Felicity, Oliver et Sara suivis par Jean Loring quitta le tribunal où une horde de journaliste les attendait.

\- Monsieur Queen, un mot concernant la décision du tribunal concernant l'abandon des charges contre vous !

\- Écoutez, je ferai une conférence de presse dès demain, mais pour le moment, je souhaite rentrer voir mon fils, donc merci de nous laisser passer.

\- Monsieur Queen, Monsieur Queen…

\- Écoutez, mon client est fatigué et souhaite retrouver la tranquillité de sa famille, demain, une conférence de presse sera planifiée et mon client répondra à vos questions, mais pour le moment, laissez-le !

Devant l'insistance de l'avocate, les journalistes s'écartèrent. Quelque part dans la ville, Ricardo Diaz passé ses nerfs sur tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité après avoir reçu un appel du Procureur Armand.

\- Trouvez-moi Black Siren et emmené là moi vivante !

Lorsque Oliver rentra chez lui, William lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Papa, enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais plus.

\- Je t'avais fait la promesse que je reviendrais toujours fils !

William se détacha de son père et vient se loger dans les bras de Felicity là remerciant silencieusement avant de s'écarter et de voir une inconnue.

\- Tu ressembles vraiment à Ollie, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus !

\- William, je te présente une amie de longue date, Sara Lance.

\- Lance !? Comme Quentin Lance, ton adjoint ?

\- Oui, Quentin est le père de Sara.

\- Enchanté alors.

\- De même.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien de même que la soirée. Une fois William couché, la discussion prit une tournure plus sérieuse et après avoir plus ou moins raconté toute l'histoire,

\- Je doute que Diaz reste sur un échec !

\- Oui et après la trahison de Black Siren, j'imagine sa colère !

\- Oui. Seulement à présent qu'elle a trahi Diaz, j'imagine qu'elle va se cacher où quitter le pays !

\- Alors que va-t-on faire Oliver

\- Dis-moi Ollie, puisque John et la nouvelle équipe t'ont tourné le dos, les Legends peuvent te donner un coup de main. En plus tu connais déjà l'équipe. Et John Constantine sera ravi de te revoir !

\- John est avec vous ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec les Legends ne nous seront pas de trop pour mettre fin à la menace de Diaz.

\- Et une fois cela fait, nous partons tous les deux en Lune de Miel, à Aruba si tu le désires toujours !

\- Bien sûr, il me tarde de partir pour notre Lune de miel. _Dit Felicity en ronronnant presque avant de l'embrasser_

\- J'ai eu raison de te quitter Ollie et de te dire qu'une d'être heureux avec une personne qui éclairera les ténèbres dans lesquels tu étais plongé !

\- Tu parlais de moi !?

\- Oui, parce que j'avais bien vu le regard qu'Ollie portait sur toi déjà à l'époque !

\- La vérité, c'est que je suis tombé sous ton charme dès notre rencontre ma chérie mais je voulais te protéger.

\- Et combien de fois tu as tenu ce discours !

\- En effet.

Les trois amis éclataient de rire, profitant du calme avant la bataille finale.

\- Bon, je vais y aller !

\- Tu ne restes pas, tu peux dormir ici si tu le souhaites !

\- C'est gentil Ollie, mais je vais aller briefer l'équipe et j'imagine que vous souhaitez fêter ta sortie de prison.

Sara leur fit un clin d'œil avant de prendre congé et de retourner au Waverider afin d'expliquer à son équipe la mission. De leur côté, le couple Queen se changea, mais Felicity se retrouva bien vite nue avec un Oliver dans son plus simple appareil, au-dessus d'elle afin de lui faire l'amour tendrement, alors que l'ultime bataille arrivait à grand pas.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce long OS qui devait se terminer avant la décision rendue mais que j'ai rallongé un peu. Je sais que Caity Lotz sera présente dans le dernier épisode de la S6 de Arrow afin de prêter main-forte à Oliver, j'ai eu l'idée qu'elle et les Legends aident Oliver.**

 **Avant apprit hier que Paul Blackthorne quittait la série, bien que je respecte la décision de l'acteur, j'aurais largement préféré que se soit l'un des trois zigotos où encore David (John Diggle) qui quitte la série, car ils m'énervent U_U**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Review apprécié, cela est motivant pour l'auteur.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


End file.
